HARRY POTTER Y EL CASTILLO DE LA MAGIA ANCESTRAL
by ItaGranger
Summary: ESTA ES NUESTRA VERSION DEL SEPTIMO LIBRO. SOLO EXISTE UNA MANERA DE DESTRUIR LOS HORROCRUX Y HERMIONE CON AYUDA DE DRACO SERA LA ENCARGADA DE DESCUBRIRLA. MIENTRAS HARRY INTENTARA RECUPERARLOS. HISTORIA COMPARTIDA DE: SraMalfoy e ItaGrang
1. EL SUEÑO DE HERMIONE

Capítulo I : El Sueño de Hermione 

La Orden del Fénix al completo se encontraba en el número 12 de Grimauld Place. Eran unos duros momentos para todos ellos, el final del verano se aproximaba y el principio de un duro invierno era inminente. La desaparición de Albus Dumbledore había sido un gran golpe, pero sobre todo para Harry Potter quien ahora era el centro de todas las discusiones con el objetivo de trazar el mejor plan para acabar con los horcruxes y con Voldemort.

Mientras una hermosa joven encapuchada paseaba con el semblante triste por el callejón Nocturm, solo ella sabía lo que buscaba, solo ella, sabia porque estaba allí. Desde que terminara el curso con la fatídica muerte del director del colegio, su vida había ido peor vertiginosamente hasta el punto de no querer vivir. Sus padres habían sido atacados y asesinados hacia solo un mes, ella milagrosamente había sobrevivido al ataque, nadie se lo explicaba. Había sido un asesinato planeado como mensaje a Harry Potter y a todos aquellos que le ayudaban. Desde aquel día Hermione Granger había perdido la alegría de vivir, pero viviría, solo para encontrar la forma de destruir a Voldemort. Desde hacia ya un mes, Hermione iba todas las semana al callejón Nocturm, allí había encontrado una pequeña biblioteca atendida por una anciana chiflada donde se encontraban la mayoría de los volúmenes escritos de magia negra, la anciana la había confundido con un pariente y se los había mostrado todos.

Había descubierto mucha información sobre los horcruxes y precisamente era esa información que había descubierto lo que la tenia muy preocupada. Destruir un horcruxes era una tarea muy complicada, casi se podría decir imposible, los horcruxes encerraban en sí mismos tanta maldad que solo un mago muy poderoso podría hacerlo, también había descubierto los síntomas que presentaba una persona que había conseguido destruir un horcruxe pero que a cambio había recibido un impacto mágico que le llevaría a la muerte. Cuando vio aquel dibujo muchas cosas empezaron a clarificarse en su mente, aquellos síntomas aquellas marcas de quemaduras en la piel, Dumbledore estaba muerto antes de que Snape le matara y el lo sabia, ambos lo sabían, todo había sido un plan pero que todavía no lo entendía muy bien.

Aparte de todo esto, al descubrir la imposibilidad de destruir un horcruxe, comenzó a buscar alguna magia, algún objeto, algo, que le permitiese a un mago multiplicar su poder, sin tener en cuenta crear mas horcruxes, y también lo descubrió, existía un lugar, un castillo, habitado por los dioses de la magia, aquellos magos que habían sido en su momento extremadamente poderosos llegando incluso a ser elegidos para controlar el mundo mágico, allí los dioses ponían a prueba a los magos mortales que así lo solicitaran y si conseguía pasar todas y cada una de las pruebas, lograban que se les otorgara el poder absoluto, nadie lo había conseguido, ni si quiera Voldemort, que estaba escrito que lo había intentado. El poder que otorgaban los dioses era ilimitado, como el suyo, la persona que lo consiguiese se convertiría en un ser inmortal.

Y ese día se dirigía a la biblioteca para hacer una copia de todo lo que había encontrado para llevarlo a la Orden, su investigación había concluido y ellos tenia que tomar decisiones ya.

En el 12 de Grimauld Place la Orden seguía discutiendo. Harry se empeñaba en ir solo en busca de los horcruxes, no quería perder a nadie más por su culpa, pero desde luego nadie estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir solo. También estaba el problema de que no sabía como destruirlos.

En esa discusión se encontraban cuando se fue la luz en la sala, todo quedo en silencio, cuando la luz volvió un encapuchado estaba presente en la ya muy abarrotada sala.

Todos sacaron las varitas, los encapuchados también.

- Quien eres y que haces aquí, estas en inferioridad de condiciones, no intentes nada o estarás muertos en un suspiro.- dijo Remus Lupin.

El encapuchado llevo sus manos a la capucha y descubrió su rostro. Todos los presentes se quedaron bloqueados al descubrir la identidad del encapuchado. Delante de todos ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape.

En cuanto Harry salio de shock se abalanzo sobre el mortifago que el creía el asesino de su querido director y el delator de sus padres, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- Harry no lo hagas, Snape es inocente.

Todo aquel que estaba en la sala, incluso el encapuchado se giró para ver quien era la persona que había dicho semejante idiotez para unos y la pura verdad para otros.

- Hermione que estas diciendo, acaso este asesino te lanzo un imperios antes de aparecer aquí.

- No Harry, nadie me ha hecho nada, si he dicho que Snape es inocente es porque lo sé y porque tengo pruebas para demostrarlo, aunque habrá cosas profesor Snape que tendrá que aclarar.

- Srta. Granger, siempre dije que usted era una sabelotodo, pero me alegro y hoy más que nunca, estoy aquí para explicar todo lo que pasó aquella noche, yo también tengo pruebas para demostrar mi inocencia.

Todos en la sala quedaron en silencio, eran demasiadas cosas las que tenían en la cabeza y aún quedaba por descubrir al otro encapuchado que seguía oculto entre las sombras.

El silencio y la tensión de la sala se podían cortar con cuchillo. Pero Hermione estaba tranquila, por extraño que pareciese sabia que aquellos dos Slytherin -si ella ya había descubierto al otro encapuchado y por supuesto sabia quien era, aunque no se lo explicaba tampoco- eran de confiar.

Últimamente a Hermione le pasaban cosas sumamente extrañas, su vida parecía ser mas fácil, no tenia accidentes, puesto que sabia con anterioridad lo que iba a pasar y también porque ahora poseía unos reflejos sobrenaturales y sobre todo porque aquellas cosas pequeñas, esas cosas que solo uno disfruta o aprovecha para una buena causa, esas cosas las deseaba y parecía que todo se precipitaba escandalosamente para que saliera con buenos resultados. Por eso mientras todos callaban en la sala y pensaban en el siguiente paso, ella estaba tranquila, observando desde las sombras a Draco Malfoy quien todavía se encontraba en el pasillo.

Remus Lupin tomo la palabra el interrogatorio de Snape, empezaba y por supuesto Hermione tenia que abandonar la sala, luego compararían versiones. Por supuesto Snape tendría que beber veritaserum aunque todos sabían que poco afectaría eso a Severus Snape.

Hermione salió al pasillo que también estaba oscuro y encendió la luz.

- No es educado llegar a una casa y no saludar, no crees Malfoy.- Una cosa era que confiara en ellos, -por extraño que pareciese- pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para jugar un rato con Malfoy, ahora ella mandaba.

-Sabes Granger…No me apetece discutir contigo ahora.- dijo Draco que se veía bastante desmejorado y que presentaba un rostro aun mas pálido de lo normal, además del aspecto que sus ropas presentaba.

Hermione impresionada por la respuesta, el viejo Malfoy nunca hubiese desperdiciado la ocasión, observó mas detenidamente al rubio que tenia delante.

-Malfoy te encuentras bien?

-No te preocupes Granger, estaré bien.

Pero Hermione no le había creído y se acercó a él para tomarle la temperatura.

-Draco Malfoy estas ardiendo!!!! Vamos ahora mismo a que te metas en la cama!!!!

-Tan pronto y ya haciendo proposiciones Granger…..

-Y a que te metas en la ducha, apestas!!!!.-había vuelto el Draco Malfoy de siempre, aunque solo había sido un segundo y eso había tranquilizado un poco a Hermione, no se estaba muriendo, por eso le respondió así.

Con cuidado ya que Draco estaba bastante débil subieron las escaleras y Hermione le condujo hasta su habitación que contaba con un pequeño baño completo.

-Podrás ducharte solo? y no digas lo que estas pensando Draco Malfoy!!!

-Quien ha dicho nada? Si, no te preocupes no estoy tan mal. Pero no tengo nada que ponerme.

Hermione pensó en ese momento sin darse cuenta en que le favorecería a Malfoy y de la nada apareció en sus manos un conjunto completo masculino en sus brazos perfectamente doblado y colocado prenda por prenda. Sin más y sorprendida como últimamente le sonrió como quién no quiere la cosa y le entrego la ropa limpia.

Draco indicó con la mano la dirección del baño para que desapareciera. Este aún mas sorprendido que ella por su puesto, se adentró en el baño con un convencimiento pocas veces visto en él, aquella bruja era la mejor que había conocido, sin lugar a dudas Voldemort estaba muy equivocado, ella y gente como ella merecían ser magos igual que el. Aunque esto lo había tenido que aprender a la fuerza, de golpe y con muertes a sus espaldas.

Mientras abajo, nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de un segundo mortifago y mucho menos de que Hermione se había ido con él nada menos que a su habitación. Estaban demasiado entretenidos interrogando a Severus Snape, quien como siempre parecía imperturbable, pero claro él sabia que era poseedor de la verdad y que tenía pruebas. Había pasado ya media hora desde que había empezado y las cosas sólo comenzaban a calmarse y a aclararse ahora.

- Severus- prosiguió tomando aire- nos conocemos hace muchos años, bien es verdad que nunca nos apreciamos, pero últimamente y digo solo últimamente nos respetábamos- repitió levantando los ojos como si esas palabras fueran difíciles de pronunciar- Pero después de lo que has hecho, después de matar a la persona que te sacó del infierno en el que estabas que te tendió la mano y te dio un trabajo, después de eso te odio, como jamás he odiado a nadie y tú sabes que antes tuve motivos para hacerlo. ¿Cómo pudiste????

- No os ha quedado claro todavía.T-o-d-o-f-u-e-p-l-a-n-e-a-d-o-d-e-s-d-e-e-l-p-r-i-n-c-i-p-i-o-a-v-e-r-s-i-o-s-e-n-t-e-r-a-i-s-d-e-u-n-a-v-e-z.- dijo utilizando su tono más arrastrado y enfadado, pero siempre sin perder la calma.- Todo, no lo entendéis, desde el principio, desde que yo diera clases de DCAO, hasta la mismísima muerte de Albus.

- No te atrevas a llamarle por su nombre!!!!!.- grito Harry desde un sitio, bastante separado de Snape.

- Harry por favor calmate, necesitamos saber la verdad y a este paso nunca lo haremos.- dijo McGonagall.

- Gracias Minerva.- contesto Snape, a lo que nadie puso muy buena cara, después de todo él no tenia derecho de tomarse esas confianzas.- Si me dejáis os contare todo.-

Gracias.- dijo al ver que le cedían la palabra.- Albus Dumbledore ya estaba muerto antes de comenzar el curso. Sobrevivió ese tiempo gracias a un poco de elixir de vida de la Piedra Filosofal que el mismo guardó para sí por si algo así sucedía, para poder poner las cosas en orden o lo suficiente para que tú.- dijo mirando a Harry.- Obtuvieses la mayor información posible.- Yo nunca he estado en el bando de Voldemort, no de verás y menos desde que Albus me acogiera. Siempre y quiero que lo sepáis siempre he estado de vuestro lado y jamás os traicionaría, porque cada cosa buena que he hecho por vosotros, por alguien, ha logrado aunque solo un poco compensar el mal que hice cuando era joven, cuando estaba cegado por todo lo que me habían contado, impuesto, inculcado y obligado a creer. Después de esta aclaración continuó. Albus sabia que estaba muerto, al intentar destruir el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, unos de los horcruxes, una maldición recayó sobre él. Voldemort nunca ha sido un tonto y mucho menos confiado. Hechizó todos lo Horcruxes o por lo menos los seis últimos, el diario fue demasiado fácil de destruir, pero era demasiado joven entonces, fue el primero que creó. Esa maldición te mata lentamente, te consume, pese a haber tomado elixir de la vida, al comenzar el curso ya tenía claros síntomas de ello, la mano negra, como podrida y por su puesto estaba mucho mas débil. A la vez que yo me enteraba de esto, una noche recibí una visita inesperada en casa. Narcisa Malfoy llego histérica a mi casa junto con Bellatrix. Voldemort había llamado a Draco y le había impuesto la marca, bajo amenaza de matarla a ella y a su padre, que estaba en Azkaban, sin no le obedecía. Voldemort le ordenó a Draco Malfoy a un Joven de todavía 16 años que acabara con la vida de Dumbledore. En ese momento, cuando el mismo Voldemort me contó entre risas que había enviado al joven Malfoy a una misión suicida, me di cuenta de que le quería utilizar igual que me utilizo a mi, que nuevamente sacrificaría lo que fuese y a quien fuese con tal de obtener lo que quería y decidí que no lo consentiría, que no consentiría que una persona que no quería ser mortifago tuviese que verse obligada a matar en su nombre. Lo importante es que aquella noche le hice una Promesa Inquebrantable a Narcisa Malfoy, terminaría lo que fuese que Draco tuviese que hacer, ella no sabia cual era la misión, si el no lo conseguía, ya que si fallaba Voldemort lo mataría o porque también sabia que la misión era suicida, a pesar de que no sabía cual era. Por supuesto todo esto estaba planeado desde que me enterara de la noticia. Albus y yo a la vista de cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas planeamos paso a paso cada parte del plan, teniendo alternativas y planes B por como fueran pasando la cosas. La finalidad era saber lo más posible sobre esos objetos capaces de matar a uno de los magos más poderosos. El primer paso era localizar a Slughorn e invitarle a Hogwarts a dar clase. De eso se encargó contigo.- dijo mirando a Harry de nuevo.-Por eso tuve que ocupar el puesto de DCAO, porque aunque nadie se lo crea y a pesar de lo rumores nunca he querido ese puesto, porque la verdad es que no me gusta y si que está hechizado, aunque esa es otra historia. El caso es que Slughorn solo vendría si ocupaba mi puesto de profesor de pociones, algo que si que me gusta, pero todo era por el plan, además así evitábamos que volviera a entrometerse alguien de fuera, como paso en 5º. A partir de ahí solo había que esperar, esperar a averiguar mas cosas de los horcruxes, de su naturaleza, de su poder, de su forma, de su localización, todo y por otro lado ver las piezas que iba moviendo Voldemort. Yo comencé a seguir todos y cada uno de los pasos de Draco, muchas veces no sabia lo que se proponía, y fallé, pero logre descubrir su plan, el plan de Voldemort, atacar desde dentro, por esos días no confiaba tanto en mi, se lo conté a Albus y en cuanto supe la fecha exacta, finalmente me la comunicó, planeamos su muerte como he dicho antes paso a paso, todo estuvo perfectamente planeado, hasta que tú- volvió a mirar a Harry.- lo presenciaras todo. Mataríamos unos cuantos pájaros de un tiro, salvaríamos a Draco, salivaríamos a Harry Potter, yo me ganaría la confianza de Voldemort para siempre y podría preguntarle con libertad sobre los horcruxes, gracias a un recuerdo que habíamos implantado anteriormente en mi cabeza y en el que Albus me hablaba de ellos y me preguntaba si sabía algo. Pero llegado el momento dudé, dudé después de haber planeado cada milímetro de este, yo nunca quise ser un asesino y menos aún matar al único padre que he tenido, a la única persona que me ha querido, me ha comprendido y nunca jamás me ha juzgado y condenado. A pesar de saber que ya estaba muerto, que había llegado la hora de marchar, de empezar otra gran aventura como solía decir él, a pesar de todo no podía matarle-tomó aire y prosiguió- pero Albus tenia para mí la autoridad de un padre y cuando vio que no lo haría me lo ordenó y me hizo recordar que había hecho dos promesas Inquebrantables, la primera proteger y terminar el trabajo que Draco Malfoy sin duda no seria capaz de hacer por razones obvias y otra la mas importante, le había hecho la Promesa Inquebrantable a Albus Dumbledore de que llegado el momento pondría fin a su vida como había debido pasar hacia ya meses y por el bien de la causa.

Para ese entonces nadie de los que estaban en la sala, de la Orden del Fénix al completo y de sus jóvenes integrantes -solo faltaba Hermione-, pudo articular palabra. La historia era plausible, pero lo más impresionante de todo fue ver como Severus Snape el profesor imperturbable, el frío y malvado profesor, comenzaba a llorar al recodar los últimos acontecimientos vividos. Jamás nadie había visto ni un solo cambio en el semblante de ese hombre, ni para bien ni para mal, solo una persona, Albus Dumbledore.

Por una vez Harry sintió pena por Severus Snape, más que pena, empatía, comprensión. Voldemort era el culpable de todo.

Severus Snape puso sobre la mesa su as bajo la manga, su prueba irrefutable de que todo aquello que había contado era cierto. Cuando apartó la mano sobre la tabla de madera se encontraban dos cartas, una dirigida a la Orden del Fénix y otra a Harry Potter.

Remus abrió la carta que iba dirigida a la Orden, mientras Harry guardaba la suya para un momento más privado.

La carta estaba escrita de puño y letra por Dumbledore, sin duda, y contenía complicados hechizos hechos por el mismo para que ellos supieran que era verdaderamente de él. La carta contaba lo mismo que Snape les había relatado y les pedía comprensión y confianza, la misma que el siempre había querido y por la que Snape nunca le había fallado. Aparte de esto y de una emotiva despedida para todos y cada uno de ellos, el sobre contenía multitud de pergaminos, encantados a primera vista ya que no dejaban leer nada.

Remus, se los mostró a Snape con cara de duda.

-Dijo que solo un merodeador sabría como sacar la información.

Remus saco la varita y dijo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y en ese momento los pergaminos comenzaron a llenarse de tinta. Aquellos pergaminos contenían una información valiosísima para ellos, para la guerra, información sobre Voldemort, sobre los Horcruxes.

Mientras en la habitación de Hermione, Draco Malfoy salía del baño después de haberse descontaminado completamente. Aquellos días en las mazmorras de Voldemort habían sido los peores de su vida. Voldemort le había torturado, torturado por fallar y por permitir que Snape delatara su papel de espía en la orden. Le torturó por ser un cobarde, pero sobre todo le torturó por placer. La marca en su brazo aún le escocia todas las noches, desde que Voldemort se la impusiera junto con la misión imposible de matar a Dumbledore. En ese momento y sobre todo aquella noche se dio cuenta de que él no era más que un peón en aquella estupida guerra, igual que lo había sido su padre pese a que el nunca se diera cuenta. Pero Voldemort no sólo le torturo el cuerpo, sino también el alma. Un anoche llevo delante de él a sus padres. Lucius presentaba un aspecto lamentable, le habían sacado de Azkaban pero como castigo a su torpeza le había torturado también casi hasta la locura. Narcisa en cambio se veía que acababa de salir de casa, aunque su expresión era de profundo terror. Y si como castigo al error y la cobardía de Draco se tratase, mató a sus padres delante de él y sin ninguna compasión, a pesar de los años que los Malfoy le habían servido. Lo mató también porque le estorbaban y aunque para Draco sus padres habían hecho y desecho su vida a su antojo, les quería y eso le destrozó, en aquel instante odió a Voldemort y se juró a si mismo que haría todo con tal de destruirle incluso unirse a Potter y cuando Snape acudió a rescatarlo de una muerte segura no lo dudo ni dos veces. Después el le contó toda la historia y Draco decidió ayudarlo. Todo esto había pasado en las ultimas 48 horas y todavía estaba agobiado con todo, solo quería dormir.

Al salir del baño encontró a Hermione dormida en el sillón. Soñaba o más bien parecía que tuviese una pesadilla. La chica se revolvía y tenía cara de angustia.

Hermione estaba recordando, reviviendo un momento de su vida que hasta aquél instante había olvidado, pero había llegado la hora de recordar, de comenzar la misión.

**--------------------Flash back o sueño de Hermione----------------------------------**

Hermione había vuelto a su casa como todos los veranos, sólo que esta vez un poco antes debido a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, la invasión de Hogwarts, el regreso oficial de Voldemort. Dentro de si misma sabía que el tiempo que permanecería en su casa sería corto, la historia recién comenzaba y ella debía acompañar a Harry en su misión.

Cenaba con sus padres tranquilamente, aunque en su interior la preocupación y por qué no, el miedo le recorría el cuerpo y llenaban hasta su último poro. La guerra había comenzado y con ella el horror. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que podía pasar, pero si sabia que ella seria un objetivo de Voldemort por su estrecha relación de amistad con Harry Potter. Y eso la asustaba, no por ella, si no por sus padres. Ellos no tenían nada que ver con su mundo pero tenia claro que llegado el momento los mortifagos no dudarían en hacerles daño, por venganza o por estar en el momento equivocado.

En ese momento mientras todas aquellas cosas pasaban por su cabeza un mal presentimiento inundó su cuerpo. Algo no iba bien. Palpó sus bolsillos para comprobar que llevaba la varita con ella. De repente la luz se apagó y todo quedó a oscuras. Solo fue capaz de ver tres rayos verdes que se dirigían a ella y a sus padres. Después de eso todo se volvió negro, negro para siempre…….

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Entonces porque no estaba muerte, ¿O si lo estaba? Comenzó a escuchar una voz que la llamaba, que la obligaba a salir del trance en el que todavía estaba y despertara del todo.

-Hermione, Hermione, abre los ojos!!!!!

Hermione enfocó su vista hacia la figura que le hablaba. No lo podía creer era nada mas y nada menos, que…

-Dumbledore!!!!. Entonces es cierto, estoy muerta!!!!

-En cierto modo si, Hermione. Pero eso es algo que vengo a remediar.

-No le entiendo profesor.

-Hermione, esta noche tú y tus padres habéis perecido en un ataque mortifago.- Hermione notó como una inmensa pena la recorría al recordarlo nuevamente.- Pero tú no deberías haber estado allí, no era ni tu día ni tu hora, por eso los dioses han decidido darte una segunda oportunidad.. Hermione siempre haz sido una persona excepcional a la par que inteligente. Una guerra se avecina y no podemos dejar que una de las piezas claves del bien se vaya antes de tiempo. Aquí arriba tengo algo de mano y no solo te devolveremos a la vida, sino que también volverás con algunas habilidades y poderes de más - Dumbledore la miró con aspecto paternal-.- Esto te será suficiente para llevar a cabo una misión muy importante para ayudar a Harry. Deberás ir al castillo donde habitan los dioses y pasar una serie de pruebas que ellos mismo te pondrán, si al terminar creen que eres digna, cosa que estoy seguro que sucederá, te otorgaran un poder mayor, superior y ese poder será el encargado de destruir los horcruxes, para que Harry pueda acabar con Voldemort. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si profesor, pero porque dejó que le mataran, porque dejo solo a Harry.

-Porque yo ya estaba muerto, todo fue un plan, pero de eso te enteraras en su debido momento. Sólo una cosa más, a esa misión no irás sola. Alguien te acompañara, deberás confiar en él, nunca dudes de él, pues esa persona llegara a ti con enormes heridas en el alma y unas tremendas ganas de luchar en contra del mal. Confía en él, te ayudará en todo incluso llegado el momento daría la vida por ti.

-Quien será? Lo conozco.

-Lo conoces y sabrás quien es en cuando despiertes. Ahora abre los ojos Hermione Vuelva a la vida. Abre los ojos!!!!

**------------------Fin Flash back o sueño de Hermione.---------------------**

-Granger, abre los ojos, despierta. Hermione, solo ha sido un mal sueño!!!.- Draco intentaba despertar a Hermione sin obtener resultado, parecía que el sueño o pesadilla era muy vivido.

Cuando Draco estaba apunto de bajar a pedir ayuda, Hermione despertó inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, como si acabara de revivir. Al darse cuenta de con quién estaba y dónde estaba no pudo mas que comenzar a llorar, lo había recordado todo, hasta entonces sólo sabía que sus padres habían muerto pero no recordaba como y mucho menos que ella había muerto también, todo el mundo creía que había sobrevivido. Todo aquello era demasiado para ella. Pero ahora todo encajaba, por eso había averiguado casi sin dificultad todo aquello sobre los horcruxes y el castillo, sus nuevos poderes, suponía que los dioses le habían ido dando pistas hasta que llegara el momento.

Draco Malfoy la miraba y no sabia que hacer, lloraba destrozada y no sabia la razón y por extraño que pareciera intuía el porque de aquellas lagrimas eran muy parecidas a las que el había derramado 24 horas antes. Sin saber por qué la abrazó.

En ese mismo instante la habitación se iluminó, una extraña luz blanca salía de sus cuerpos y bañaba todo a su alrededor. Sus almas se habían conectado, Hermione había encontrado a su compañero en la aventura que le tocaría vivir. Draco y Hermione sintieron como sus mentes también conectaban haciendo conocedor al otro de sus sentimiento, secretos, sucesos. Estaban destinados a una misión muy importante y necesitaban conocerse. Lo dioses así lo habían decidido.


	2. LA CORAZA

Capítulo II: La Coraza 

Pero la conexión sólo duro unos segundos, los necesarios para que Draco y Hermione pudieran entender los últimos acontecimientos. Fue Draco el que rompió la conexión, no quería que nadie conociese sus secretos y había sentido que ella había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma, o por lo menos lo había intentado. Miró primero la habitación intentando vaciar su mente de todo sentimiento. Por su parte Hermione, se rehusó a mirarlo, pero no pudo quedarse callada y dijo:

- ¿Quién se esconde detrás de todo ese odio y dolor, Malfoy? Y salió del cuarto bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Abajo podían estar preocupados, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que silenciosamente se acercase al segundo encapuchado.

Al bajar, se encontró con Harry de frente con una mirada que claramente le pedía una explicación de su paradero durante la ultima hora y pico.

- Harry, estaba pensando...-Hermione sólo tenía en mente la misión que deberían emprender Ron, Harry y ella, pero quizás habría un cuarto integrante y quizá no podrían emprenderla juntos, sus caminos deberían separarse

- Intenta avisar cuando salgas- Lupin se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, su tono por primera vez sonaba bastante molesto

- Es que no salí...-pero sus palabras fueron cerradas, dejando a los presentes sin forma de replicar

- Estaba conmigo- dijo una fría voz que venía de la espalda de Hermione, aquella voz le provocó a la joven un escalofrió, sintiendo en cada milímetro de su piel como se iba acercando a ella.

- Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ron se abalanzo hacia el pero McGonagal le impidió que llegase a su objetivo

-Supongo que eso y ha debido de quedar claro ya. ¿O Severus no os lo ha explicado todavía?- dijo con su característica voz de superioridad.

- Lo hizo, pero no nos explicó ningún motivo por el que tu debieras estar con ella a solas.- Dijo una vez mas Ron intentando golpear a Draco de nuevo.

- Weasley, dónde yo estoy no es de tu incumbencia.- Sabía que no estaba en su territorio y el ambiente se lo hacía notar, pero no iba a consentir que nadie le volviera a dirigir la vida, no al menos que el lo eligiera.

Hermione por su parte se mantenía parada muy cerca de Draco sin mirarlo, su mente estaba bloqueada y no lograba reflexionar acerca de ningún hecho en particular, lo único que escuchaba era la voz de él que entraba en su mente y que permanecía por largos e interminables segundos haciendo eco por su cerebro.

- Draco, Ron.- Dijo Lupin-Voldemort no esperará que ustedes terminen de discutir para seguir asesinando a inocentes, en este momento lo está haciendo sin contemplación alguna

- Remus si me permites hablar- Dijo el Sr. Weasley que desde el comienzo de la conversación se había mostrado lejano al igual que muchos de los presentes- Draco en este momento corre peligro al igual que Severus, hay que protegerlos.

- Si, Arthur, lo mejor sería que analizáramos todas y cada una de la alternativas de seguridad para protegerlos a ellos y a toda la orden, lo que me tiene preocupado es el matrimonio de Bill, ese seria un momento perfecto para atacar.

- No crees que seria mejor llamar a Molly, Fleur y Ginny, para que viniesen aquí, estaría mas seguras.-Dijo Tonks que se encontraba a un costado de Lupin. Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, si bien había recuperado sus dotes de metamorfomaga, el cansancio era evidente al igual que los demás miembros de la Orden.

- Tonks, ellas se encuentran resguardadas por más de una decena de aurores ¿Crees realmente que les podría pasar algo?- Lupin se acercó tomándole con cariño su rostro. Últimamente todos sin excepción estaban en peligro.

Harry al escuchar el nombre de Ginny, se estremeció. Hacia ya semanas que la evitaba y pensaba continuar de la misma forma. Lo cierto es que le hacía daño, le afectaba el separarse de ella teniendo en cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía eso llamado amor por una chica, y la historia le había enseñado de mala manera a no tomarle cariño a nadie, ya había pasado con Sirius y después con Dumbledore y ahora no soportaría una nueva pérdida mucho menos si se trataba de Ginny. Por otra parte no era menos profundo su temor a perder a sus amigos, aún más cuando estos habían decidido seguirlo en su misión tras los horcruxes.

- Tonks, creo que era necesario que las tres saliesen, más aún cuando estamos a menos de una semana del matrimonio de Bill, tenían muchas cosas que organizar- Puntualizó Hermione quitándole importancia. Su semblante durante las últimas semanas se había tornado más serio de lo acostumbrado, la muerte de sus padres influyó quizás en eso.

- Alguien dijo Bill- La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una feliz pero ojerosa Fleur en compañía de Ginny y Molly.

- Santo Dios- Molly profirió un grito de espanto al ver a Malfoy, pero aún más cuando de entre las sombras apareció Snape.

- Pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? Os habéis vuelto locos….- la Señora Weasley comenzaba con sus preguntas cundo fue interrumpida por su marido.

- Creo Molly, que debemos hablar acerca de ellos y de lo que esta pasando

- Arthur ¿Te sientes bien?- Dijo la Señora Weasley sin acercarse demasiado a su esposo y con la mano izquierda haciendo ademán para apartar a Fleur y Ginny- o quizás estas bajo la maldición Imperius

- Molly haz las preguntas si tienes dudas- finalizó el Señor Weasley

La Señora Weasley por su parte se puso totalmente roja, no estaba dispuesta a pasar vergüenza frente a los miembros de la Orden

Ginny miró a Harry y éste le devolvió la mirada, para ellos se hizo el silencio en la sala que se oponía a la conversación que mantenían los demás. Harry hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa y Ginny se la devolvió, los dos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada.

-Molly querida, disculpa- una Señora de avanzada edad caminaba hacía ella- pero creo que ya todos sabemos que aquí no hay nadie bajo la maldición Imperius y lo de Severus es un tema bastante extenso que contar. Ahora lo importante es la boda de Hill y Fleur- Molly sonrió- y el cambio de lugar de la Orden

Desde la muerte de Sirius la Orden estuvo condenada al continuo peregrinar de sede en sede, pero el último año habían considerado que era lo mejor, cada vez que ellos cambiaban de lugar, ocurría un ataque de mortífagos en su antiguo hogar, lo que les había hecho sospechar en más de una ocasión de un infiltrado entre sus filas. En el último momento habían decidido quedarse por unos días en Grimauld Place mientras preparaban el traslado a un lugar muggle cerca de Oxford donde asentarían temporalmente la base de la Orden.

Tienes razón Augusta- La Señora Longbottom asistía de forma continuada a las reuniones de la Orden, la razón el peligro que a su parecer corría Neville asistiendo sólo, quizás ella tampoco podría soportar otra pérdida.

- Bueno- Hermione había cortado el silencio y comenzado a hablar- tenemos un esquema de los próximos pasos a seguir, ¿No es así?- dijo mirando a un joven Auror que se encontraba también en la sala.

- Si lo tenemos preparado- el joven lo extendió sobre la mesa e indicó unos extraños círculos que tenían movimiento- Harry al ver esa simbología se acordó con algo de nostalgia del Mapa del Merodeador que aun mantenía bajo su posesión, aunque éste sólo cumpliese su función en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- El Matrimonio de Fleur es él Sábado que viene- Tonks hablaba con voz rápida- hemos decidido que Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y los Gemelos formen un grupo seguidos por 6 aurores que los escoltarán en todo momento, por su parte consideramos que el mismo peligro que corre Harry lo corre Draco, quién irá en el otro grupo con Hermione, Neville, Remus y Charlie. Yo por mi parte acompañaré a Harry. Para finalizar Augusta, Molly, Fleur, Bill y Arthur deben mantenerse alerta pues también es importante la seguridad de la familia de Fleur, en éste grupo sería oportuno que incluyésemos a Percy y Snape, algo más neutral, pues creo que lo mejor es que vosotros estéis resguardados por una escolta permanente de también 6 aurores. ¿Alguna duda?

- Sólo una- Draco que había permanecido callado por un buen rato hablo con una frialdad que a cada momento se acentuaba más en él- ¿Se supone que estos grupos, especialmente el que formo con Granger- escupió el apellido de Hermione como si ese apellido fuese una ofensa hacia su persona.- serán sólo por el matrimonio del Sábado, no?- finalizó

- Malfoy- Harry tomó aire y continuo.- Aunque Snape nos haya contado toda la historia que aun intentamos creer…- Harry sabía que decía la verdad ya que en una oportunidad Hermione había defendido la inocencia de ambos pero era necesario bajarle los aires de superioridad al chico- tú permanecerás bajo extrema vigilancia y a la primera muestra de que recaes en las Artes Oscuras, no lo dudes un segundo no lo contarás dos veces- dijo esto mirando a Malfoy a los ojos.- Por lo tato no estas en posición de exigir nada.

- Contestare a esa duda porque creo que es importante recalcarlo. Bajo ningún pretexto nadie se separara de sus grupos, nunca.- puntualizo Tonks.

Draco no volvió a hablar, sabía que no inspiraba confianza y que de una u otra forma debía estar agradecido por seguir allí con vida.

- Bueno no se hable más del tema, a recoger, nos marchamos en dos horas, aprovecharemos la oscuridad- a nadie le pareció importar la rapidez con que debían hacerlo, estaban acostumbrados, la guerra no dejaba descanso ninguno. Dijo Lupin.

- Yo, pensaba ir al valle de Godric la próxima semana, quiero ver la casa que tenían mis padres y bueno...-Harry no alcanzó a terminar la oración

- ¿Quieres visitar a tus padres en la tumba verdad? - Minerva lo miraba con aire maternal

- Si Profesora, desde hace tiempo tengo eso en mente.

- Lo mejor sería que fueses con el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger. Pero también sería conveniente que fuese Malfoy. Has pensado Harry- la Profesora desde hace un tiempo y posterior a la muerte de Dumbledore, había empezado a acercarse más a la Orden, sabía de sus movimientos y sobre todo conocía bastantes estrategias útiles- que lo mejor sería ir con otra identidad o en su defecto encapuchados, no sería bueno que fuesen vistos, aunque un buen grupo de aurores deberían escoltaros.

Lupin entró en la sala llevando un extenso pergamino en una mano y comenzó decidido a hablar.

- En virtud de que sólo quedan 3 días para el matrimonio, lo mejor es que nos traslademos a la Madriguera, a Oxford lo podremos hacer la semana que viene. En este momento una escolta de más de 20 aurores llegarán a buscarnos.

El camino fue tenso, los coches en que se trasladaron eran muy parecidos a los que en sexto fueron a dejar a los chicos a la estación de King Cross.

En uno de los coches no iban nadie más que Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, esto dio pie a que pudiesen hablar con absoluta confianza sobre lo que harían la próxima semana.

- McGonagall me aconsejó que fuésemos con Malfoy- Harry sentía que sus amigos eran una gran compañía y apoyo en todo momento y eso ayudaba en gran parte a no sentirse tan solo, pero por otro lado estaba Ginny y la difícil situación. Los sueños habían desaparecido, desde que Voldemort se dio cuenta de que sus planes estaban siendo revelados a quién menos quería. Pero aun seguía sintiendo que todo aquello le venia grande, el quería ser alguien normal, alguien que pudiese estar con sus seres queridos sin miedo a perderlos, alguien que pudiese estar con Ginny, y cuando estaba a su lado aquellos pensamientos se agolpaban y no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

- Sabes, lo que me extraña es que ella te lo haya dicho, si te pones a pensar los mortífagos están detrás de Malfoy y Snape, entonces es un peligro que lo pongan con nosotros- Ron se notaba preocupado y tenia razones para estarlo.

- No lo creo así Ron, es complicado que lo cuente pero he tenido sueños extraños desde la muerte de mis padres- Hermione hablaba con voz apagada

- Sueños, ¿Sueños como cuáles?- preguntaba Ginny

- Todo era muy raro, me acuerdo de uno en particular, lo extraño es que no lo soñé el día del asesinato si no cuando estaba con Malfoy

- Pero...- Ron no entendía mucho

- Recuerdo a Dumbledore, me hablaba de una nueva misión y de Malfoy, el me debía ayudar, también me explicaba que por unos minutos estuve muerta, que a mi también me habían matado pero que ese no debía haber sido mi momento y que por eso me habían devuelto a la vida, por mi, por ti Harry y por la misión.

- ¿Hermione, acaso insinúas que resucitaste?- pregunto Harry.

- Lo afirmo- contesto tajante.

- Pero tú...-Ron volvía a hablar- también nos contaste que comenzaste a experimentar otros poderes después de la muerte de tus padres, ¿no es así?

- Eso también es cierto, últimamente se han estado desarrollando con mas rapidez, también se han manifestado mas a menudo. Solo se que estoy aquí por algo, por una misión, los Dioses me han devuelto a la vida para ayudarte.- dijo mirando a Harry.- Y me han dado nuevas y poderosas armas.

- ¿Sabéis chicos?-Ginny pareció dudar antes de dirigirles la palabra e interrumpir la conversación- sé que queréis ir en busca de los horcruxes, pero también creo que deberíamos luchar todos juntos, Luna, Neville, yo somos de gran ayuda, recordar como os ayudamos en quinto en el Departamento de Misterios y ahora lo que más necesitamos, lo que mas necesitáis es nuestra ayuda. No intentéis apartarnos.

Harry pareció dudar un momento, pero después en su interior reconoció que Ginny tenía razón, en quinto fueron ellos precisamente quienes sin grandes poderes ni armas se enfrentaron a los mortífagos y sin dudarlo arriesgaron sus vidas. Estaba siendo más egoísta de lo que pensaba. La Señora Weasley le había contado que cuando se estaba en peligro como lo habían estado ellos hace casi 17 años, la gente hacía las cosas sin pensar incluso se casaban, como lo iba hacer Bill en ésta ocasión, y todo era porque nadie tenía asegurada su vida y porque realmente no se sabía si a la mañana siguiente uno se despertaría con vida.

- Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que debemos planear en pocos días- Harry evitó la mirada de Ginny

- Pero creo que si comenzamos a buscar los horcruxes, lo mejor sería que tuviésemos nuestra propia sede, tengo la impresión que por bastante tiempo no volveremos a ver a muchos de la Orden- Ron pronunció las últimas palabras cabizbajo. Eso era evidente desde hace mucho tiempo y quizás ya llegaba la hora de enfrentarlo

El trayecto en coche no duro mucho y el camino hacia Madriguera se hizo corto. Al entrar, se dieron cuenta que la que en años había sido una verdadera casa para Harry, había cambiado, la ubicación de las cosas era diferente, especialmente el número de habitaciones había aumentado.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que habría cambios, pero no tantos…- Ron miraba extrañado la que siempre fue su casa

Percy entro con aire altivo, llevando una serie de Pergaminos.

- ¡Hola!- saludo al grupo, mientras se acercaba en el instante en que lo hacía, a Hermione se le vino a la cabeza el momento en el que él renegó de sus padres y apoyo a Funge hasta el final, desinformando y enajenando, poniendo en peligro a la población mágica, para mantenerla en absoluto control, sin embargo el tiempo dio la razón a quiénes estaban y pensaban de la misma forma que Dumbledore lo hacía.

- Percy puedes venir- se escucho la voz de un auror que debía de estar en otra habitación de la casa.

- Bueno he de irme, luego debo hablar de algo muy importante con vosotros.- A nadie le dio tiempo a cruzar ni una sola palabra con Percy. Tal como había llegado, se fue.

Ese día transcurrió con tranquilidad y definitivamente era eso, lo que no dejaba tranquilo a muchos, un día sin ataques de Voldemort sólo presagiaba algo terrible al día siguiente o en los que venían y eso afectaba mucho los nervios de Fleur. Hermione por su parte intentó evitar cualquier tipo de conversación. Durante todo el día las reuniones no dejaron de sucederse. En muchas de ellas trazaban nuevos planes y en otras cambiaban lo que anteriormente se había acordado.

- ¿Por qué crees que debemos ir pasado mañana, el día después de la boda todos al Ministerio?- pregunto curioso Ron

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Ron y si te soy sincero me inquieta- Harry no podía ni sospechar se escondía detrás de esto. Solo hacia una hora que Lupin había comunicado que en los días antes y después del matrimonio se evitara todo movimiento fuera de la Madriguera, pero solo una hora después volvió a comunicar a los presentes que era urgente que al día siguiente de la boda todos acudieran al ministerio a las 8 de la mañana.

El Señor Weasley miraba con cierto aire de desasosiego el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, cuando Hermione decidió ir a su dormitorio. En cuanto recostó la cabeza en la almohada se sumergió en un sueño inquietante y muy vivido.

Caminaba por una calle, todo estaba oscuro y difícilmente se podía distinguir algo, la luminaria parecía haber sido apagada. Al caminar notó un pequeño aire de familiaridad y se confirmo al llegar frente a su casa. A un costado y entre los matorrales se podía observar un tumulto acercándose, encapuchados corrían con premura hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, ella se adelantó, parecía que fuese invisible a los ojos de ellos. Se asomó a una de las ventanas que daba hacía la sala de estar, donde pudo verse a si misma cenando acompañada de su madre y su padre. Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a ponerse vidrioso, esos habían sido los últimos momentos junto a sus padres antes de su muerte. Todo pasó muy rápido, cinco encapuchados entraron en la casa, y comenzaron con una ola de maldiciones, esquivó un avada sin embargo un cruciatus alcanzo su cuerpo y después decenas de maldiciones que hacían que la tortura fuese insoportable. Hermione podía verse a sí misma sufriendo y a sus padres que yacían muertos a su lado, atravesó la ventana, pero cuando llego hasta ellos supo que en realidad nada ya podía hacerse. Los mortifagos desaparecieron, todos excepto uno de lo encapuchados, que corrió hacia el cuerpo de la Hermione que estaba tirada en la alfombra, agotando los últimos minutos de su corta existencia. El encapuchado tomo la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

- Ojalá te hubiese odiado de verdad así no tendría por que esconder lo que siento por ti bajo esta coraza - dijo esto mientras se quitaba la capucha que cubría su cabeza y dejaba ver su pelo platinado.- Lo siento Hermione, siento no poder haber hecho nada por ti, se que soy un cobarde.- las palabras del joven Malfoy eran pronunciadas con ira, ira hacia los que le habían hecho aquello a la joven que tenia ahora entre sus brazos.- Si soy un cobarde. Pero que otra cosa podía hacer, sin saberlo me dieron a elegir, o tu o mi madre. Lo siento Hermione, los siento mucho, espero que en la otra vida seas todo lo feliz que te mereces.

Nada mas terminar de hablar, la Hermione de la visión dejo de respirar, su corazón se paro y su vida ceso para siempre, ¿o no?

La Hermione real despertó también en eso mismo instante.


	3. LA MARCA TENEBROSA

**Capítulo III: La Marca Tenebrosa**

Los días pasaron y por fin llego el día en el que se casarían Bill y Fleur. La casa de la familia Weasly era un hervidero. Por un lado los preparativos para la inminente boda y por otro los preparativos para extremar la seguridad. Mucha gente importante acudiría a ese enlace, era un objetivo muy jugoso para Voldemort en ese momento.

Hermione se levanto con un dolor horrible de cabeza el sueño que había tenido días atrás aun la atormentaba. Malfoy había estado aquella noche con ella, había llorado por ella y le había confesado su secreto amor. Pero sabia que no debía decirle nada, después de todo ella no sentía nada por el, solo una tremenda curiosidad hacia su persona y una extraña confianza, pero no podía olvidar todo el daño que el le había hecho, y mucho menos enamorarse de el. Aun así tendría mucho tiempo para conocerle, depues de todo tendrían que emprender una misión juntos.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, volvieron a recordar los grupos y cada cual se fue con el suyo.

Hermione se reunió con su grupo formado por Neville, Remus, Charlie y por supuesto por Draco Malfoy. Ellos estarían a cargo de la inspección de la seguridad. Remus había quedado relevado del cargo por ese día por propia decisión ya que quería disfrutar del enlace, pero no por ello iba a descuidar la seguridad de los suyos. El y su grupo se encargarían de vigilar que todo el mundo estuviese en sus puestos.

Muchos de la Orden no estuvieron conformes con que Draco Malfoy integrara ese grupo, después de todo llevaba la marca y podía ser un espía por mucho que la carta de Dumbledore y Snape dijesen lo contrario.

Neville no estaba tampoco muy conforme con el grupo, pero no por sus integrantes, si no porque no le gustaba nada el cargo que le había tocado a su grupo. No es que fuese un cobarde pero no era un chico de acción.

La mañana paso sin ninguna complicación y pronto llego la hora del enlace. Se casarían al anochecer.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y los gemelos habían estado ayudando a la Sra. Weasly con los preparativos. Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar lanzarse miradas furtivas.

Dos horas antes del enlace, todos fueron a cambiarse, excepto claro el personal de seguridad.

Hermione fue a la habitación que compartía con Ginny. La pelirroja ya estaba allí sentada sobre la cama, pensativa.

- ¿Ginny, que te ocurre?

- Nada Hermione, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Ginny sabes que a mi no puedes mentirme.- Eso era cierto en el ultimo año se habían hecho muy amigas y se conocían muy bien.

- Sabes lo que me pasa.- levanto la cabeza y miro a Hermione.- Me pasa que quiero a Harry y no puedo estar separada de el, aunque el así lo quiera. Me destroza verlo.

- El también te quiere a ti, te lo aseguro, pero entiendelo, sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore…Poco a poco, todos a los que a querido como a una familia han ido muriendo y aunque no sea su culpa, el cree que si. Dale tiempo amiga.

- Lo se Hermione, te prometo que lo haré. Perdona, es solo que me he pasado todo el día a su lado y se me hace raro no poder actuar de forma normal con el

- Te entiendo Ginny, no te preocupes, estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo y comenzaron a prepararse para la boda. Fleur había insistido mucho en que ellas dos fuesen las damas de honor y no habían tenido mas remedio que aceptar. Por lo que las dos llevaban sendas túnicas violetas con tules, que aunque las hacia lucir muy bien, no les agradaban demasiado a ninguna.

Cuando estuvieron listas bajaron a ayudar a la novia a terminar de arreglarse junto con la madre de esta y la Sra. Weasly.

Nunca habían visto a Fleur así, siempre tan fría, ni siquiera cuando se entero de que un Hombre Lobo había herido a Bill. Estaba desencajada, aterrada y lo mas importante de todo, extremadamente callada.

Así que la experiencia no fue tan horrible como las tres mujeres pensaban. Había pasado una hora desde que bajaron a ayudar a Fleur la novia ya estaba lista para comenzar la ceremonia. La madre de Fleur, las Weaslys y Hermione ayudaron a la novia a bajar las escaleras.

Una vez en la sala la Sra. Weasly se fue con Bill, ella seria la madrina. Hermione y Ginny si que acompañarían a la novia en el altar, junto con el padre de esta.

Todo el mundo estaba en el jardín, ya que habían decidido que seria mas fácil luchar contra el enemigo en campo abierto que sitiados dentro de la casa. En el altar ya estaba el Sr. Weasly con Bill, enseguida llego la madre del novio que le abrazo y se coloco también a su lado.

La ceremonia comenzó, el mago que la celebraba no era nada más ni nada menos que el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimeur.

En el altar ya estaban colocados todos, la pareja, los Srs. Weasly, los Delacour y detrás de la novia sujetando la cola Ginny y Hermione.

Todo parecía ir como la seda, pero para Hermione había algo que no estaba del todo bien, comenzó a sentir que algo no iba bien, tenia el mismo sentimiento que el día que murieron ella y sus padres. Nada malo podía pasar ese día, todo estaba absolutamente controlado, ya que allí se encontraban los máximos dirigentes del mundo mágico, pero aun así Hermione no podía dejar de estar alerta.

El grupo de Hermione no se encontraba muy lejos de ella y Draco Malfoy estaba justo detrás de ella, con Orden directa de Remus Lupin de no perderla de vista, ya que en la posición que ella estaba ahora mismo en caso de ataque seria un blanco fácil y eso jamás podía suceder, ella era una pieza clave.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse peor a medida que los minutos pasaban, sentía que jamás volvería a ser feliz, moría por dentro, la pena la mataba y el dolor la quemaba, casi hasta hacerla vomitar. Y todo esto solo podía significar una cosa. Dementores. Dementores y mortifagos, por supuesto.

Estaba tan asustada y confundida que no sabia si debía dar la voz de alarma, pero estaba casi totalmente segura, ella pocas veces se equivocaba. Pero por la dudas comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas al ver la Harry unas filas mas atrás y de Draco, a su lado y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Pero otros también lo sintieron y luego los vieron, decenas de Dementores sobrevolaban sus cabezas dispuestos a atacar en cuanto se les diera la señal. Y por supuesto La Marca Tenebrosa dibujada en el cielo. Luego más de cien mortifagos entrando en el jardín.

-Nos atacan!!!!!!!!!!- grito la masa enloquecida.

-A sus puestos!- grito Lupin.

-Granger, vamos, debemos ir a cubierto!.- dijo Malfoy, era su deber protegerla y no iba a fallar en su primera misión.

-Vete tu Malfoy, yo me quedo, esta es mi guerra también, ahora mas que nunca.- dijo ella gritando para que el rubio la escuchara por encima de los gritos y el descontrol.

-Estas loca, sabes? No es momento de heroicidades, ni de venganzas. Tienes una misión que cumplir, recuerdas? Y yo también, evitar que te metas en líos.

-Malfoy olvídame, soy mayorcita y se cuidarme sola.- antes de poder decir nada mas Herminio voló en mil pedazos con su mente a un Dementor que se les estaba acercando peligrosamente.- Lo ves, tu ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de sacar la varita.

-Esta bien, tú lo has querido.- Draco la tomo de la cintura y se la echo al hombro cual saco de patatas, cosa que no le resulto difícil porque Hermione era una chica menuda y no muy alta.

-Bajame ahora mismo Draco Malfoy o te advierto que haré contigo lo que con el Dementor.- dijo Hermione muy enfadada, cada vez mas y eso la asustaba un poco porque sentía que sus poderes se estaba descontrolando.

-Se que jamás harías algo así. Y ahora cállate, por si no te has dado cuenta ahora mismo estamos cruzando por el medio de una batalla, necesito concentración.

-Malfoy si me dejases en el suelo te aseguro que ya estaríamos seguros…

Draco la puso en el suelo y adopto una postura entre arrogante y ofendido y por supuesto pidiéndole que le demostrara lo que acababa de asegurar.

-Demuéstralo.

Herminio hizo un giro con la muñeca y absolutamente todos excepto ella y Draco quedaron congelados.

-Algo mas?

-Ok, mensaje captado, puedes cuidarte sola, es mas puedes cuidar de todos nosotros, pero no olvides que mi parte de la misión es protegerte, por algo será.

-Eso quien lo ha dicho? Tu misión es acompañarme.

-Y protegerte. Quien mejor que yo? Además estamos de acuerdo en que te has vuelto poderosa, pero aun así eres una chica y una no muy grande, más bien de tamaño reducido y no creo que de primeras impongas mucho.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy.- Hermione estaba verdaderamente enfada con todo y con todos en su furia descongelo a todo el mundo que por un momento quedo desconcertado.

Luego levanto los brazos y el aire comenzó a levantarse. Su pelo se levanto con el y un aura mágica y de misterio comenzó a rodearla. Después todos los Dementores presentes estallaron en mil pedazos y los mortifagos cayeron al suelo presas de un hechizo de desmayo.

Cuando Hermione comprobó que todo estaba controlado se dio el lujo de preocuparse por si misma. Aquella magia aun la consumía mucho ya que aun estaba aprendiendo a controlarla y a asimilarla en su esencia mágica. Pronto comenzó a comprobar que en esta ocasión había sobrepasado los límites, había consumido más magia de la que tenia asimilada y eso la había dejado exhausta. La vista se le comenzó a nublar, y el cuerpo comenzó a dejar de responderle. Hermione intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse en pie. Comenzó a caer y solo espero el golpe, pero este nunca llego. Unos fuertes brazos la frenaron a tiempo. Luego todo se volvió negro.


	4. UN ENTIERRO Y UN TRAIDOR ADELANTO

**UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL CUARTO CAPITULO MIENTRAS SOLUCIONAMOS PROBLEMAS DE LOGISTICA.**

**Capítulo IV: Un entierro y Un traidor**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas tenia fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Nunca había utilizado su poder hasta ese punto y había comprobado que debía tener cuidado, cuando se enfadaba, sus poderes se descontrolaban y adquirían un poder que ella todavía no podía resistir. Se había enfadado y mucho, con Voldemort, con la guerra, con sus padres por abandonarla, con los mortifagos por quitárselos y por ultimo con Draco Malfoy que siempre tenía un hueco en su agenda para torturarla con su verborrea, incluso en medio de una batalla.

Intento agudizar el oído ya que los ojos había desistido hacia rato de intentar abrirlos. Escucho unos sollozos, el gemido se parecía mucho al de la Sra. Weasly, por desgracia ya lo había escuchado antes. Hermione se empezó a inquietar. Algo había sucedido y debía saberlo. Debía comprobar que todos estaban bien, que sus amigos estaban bien. Comenzó a intentar moverse, pero su cuerpo no hacia ni el menor caso a lo que su cerebro le dictaba.

-No intentes moverte, descansa.- dijo una voz que no logro reconocer.- Tu cuerpo esta agotado, la magia no se debe utilizar sin antes haberla entrenado. Tu poder es nuevo, pero además de eso es un gran poder, estudialo, aprende de el. No te destruyas a ti misma por no saber utilizarlo.- Era Malfoy quien le estaba diciendo eso, reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar, pero parecía preocupado.- La boda se ha suspendido, alguien ha muerto, uno de los nuestros. Percy Weasly, ha muerto, cayo nada mas comenzar el ataque, un Avada le alcanzo de lleno en el pecho.

Hermione respiro tranquila, tranquila y egoístamente porque no había perdido a ninguno de sus amigos, pero luego la tristeza la invadió. Percy había sido un estupido y un arrogante, pero no era mala persona y no se merecía morir así. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Lo siento, se el aprecio que les tienes, pero ahora debes pensar en ti misma y en tu recuperación. Yo me quedare aquí por si necesitas algo. Duerme.

Hermione no tenia fuerzas para discutir y a decir verdad seguía muy cansada, tanto que con solo cerrar lo ojos se sumió en un profundo sueño, sintiéndose protegida y acompañada y un sueño que Draco Malfoy velaba sin saber muy bien porque, pero sin quitarle ni un ojo de encima a SU protegida.


End file.
